7 minutes in hell
by Flamingrage
Summary: it's clouds birthday and they are holding a surpise party at Heland lodge. Many unsurspecting guess arrive. What is to come when they play spin the bottle for 7 minutes in heaven or will it be HELL.
1. Chapter 1

7 minutes of HELL part one

Clouds Birthday

Tfia is holding Cloud a birthday party at the Halen Lodge or the new base of Shinra Incorparated.

She invites all of Shinra Inc. and all their friends including the Gullwings or sphear hunters.

But all that shown up from the Gullwings was Riiku, Pain, and Yuna.

You are the beutiful Riiku and this is how the event unfolds for you.


	2. Chapter 2

7 minutes of HELL part one chapter one

WHAT THE HELL?

It was a beutiful day outside and your brother had just let you off of the Skywing but you was not alone you are with Yuna and Paine two of you best freinds and your comrades. You are all members of the famous shpear hunters the Gullwings. You all enter into Healen Lodge in a orderly fashion. Thats when you see the guy that you have always kind of loved liked whatever Reno. You start to get nervous as he comes over to talk to you. But all of a sudden you hear Yuffie sudgest that you all play 7 minutes in heaven. Cloud was aginst it and so was you. Soon Tifa had cloud convinced into it but you still din't want to but what you wanted din't matter.

"Who's first? You birthday boy? Or you Vincent?" Said Tifa in a playful manner knowing that they really din't want to.

But only cause they thought it outloud thank god you thought cause you din't. But you did fill sorry for the boys.

"Fine I will lets just get this over with."Said Vincent Valentine in his normal mono tone voice.

"Ok then Vincent spin the bottle to see who you go in with." Said Tifa

You could tell in Paines eyes that she really wanted to go in with him. Also you could tell that she was getting nervous just by watching the bottle spin around. Then as she turned away the bottle slowly came to a stop. As you look at the bottle you notice that it was pointed at Paine.

"Hey Paine looks like you get to go in with Vincent." You say as she looks at you

"What the hell me already" Said Paine

"I guess so...so lets just get this over with" You hear Vincent say monotone still.

They walk inside and within two out of the seven minutes you hear a loud WHAT THE HELL come from the closet. After a second you relize that it was Paine.

"Hey Paine is everything ok in there" You ask in worry of what was going on.

"Nothing I will talk to you later" Paine said from within the closet

"Yeah you heard her where busy in here" You heard Vincent say softly which kin of scared you.

"Hey Riiku whats wrong?" Yuna asked you in a woried tone

"Well Yunie Vincent sounded well sweet and loving and thats enouph to scare the dead to a second death." You reply still scared and confused.

After the rest of the five other minutes past you walk over and open the door. Just to notice what you was hoping happened cause Paine had fell though you knew that was a fad chance cause Vincent was in the same vote. Their hair was a complete mess.

"Just what the hell did you to do in there Paine?" Yuna finally asked

"Non your damn busness but if you must know well well well damnit its just not your consern."

"What did you play Rein Raus in there?" Said Reno to her answer

"What the hell does tha, OH you mean well kind of"

"That explains why you are out of breath now." You said after remembering what that basic german ment.


	3. Chapter 3

7 minutes of HELL part one Chapter two

HA WHAT A WERD MATCH!

"Whos next?" Asked Yuffie

"What about me?" Said Yuna with her chearful tone

"Fine that will work. Why can't the rest of you be as brave as Yuna here?" Said Tifa a little shocked.

You but mostly Yuna watched as the bottle whent around and slowly came to a halt. You saw Yuna with her eyes trace the bottle only to relize that it had landed on Yuffie.

"What the hell I am not going in and kissing a girl? What the hell do I look like a lesbo fate huh? DAMNIT!!!!!"

"Can she spin again Tifa cause I ant that way either?"

"Fine Yuna spin again chick"

"Thanks Tifa"

Then you watched as Yuna spined the bottle again. Only to see it stop on the not so talky Rude.

"Oh! Thank you GOD at least its a boy" You hear Yuna whisper softly in relife.

"Have FUN Yunie." You said as her and Rude slowly walked into the closet

This time unlike with Paine it was silent until time was up. You, Yuffie, and Tifa walk over together exspecting the worst to open the door. Soon you see Yuffie open the door then freeze in her trakes.

"Whats wronge Yuffie?!!" Both you and Tifa said

When you got no answer both of you begain to wonder. Then the brave Tifa walked over you saw her look in and freeze dead in her tracks. What the hell is so shocking that they would both freeze you thought as you walked over to the door. You looked in and saw the horrid sight that made Yuffie and Tifa freeze. Your comrade and Rude was haveing and still having a game of their own the game known as Rein Raus to the germans.

"What the hell time is up you fuckin dumb asses so get dressed and get the hell out I'll give you three seconds!!!!!!!" You scream and everyone looks at you then at them as they finaly came out.

"It's safe now you two can move again." Said Cid in a comical way.

"Hey have fun there partner?"Said Reno

"Of corse I did" Said Rude

And thus ended round two in this Hellish game.


	4. Chapter 4

7 minutes of HELL part one Chapter three

Go Figure!!!

"I think I will go next" Said Tifa at random

"Ok hope you get the one you want Tifa. May luck be with you" Said Yuffie

"Thank I need that. Well here goes something"Replyed Tifa as she spined the bottle.

As it spined you could tell she was wishing hard for it to land on someone but at the time everone but the Gullwings knew who it was. As the bottle was slowly coming to a halt you could tell she was really praying hard.

"What's wronge with Tifa Yuffie" You asked like a dumbass

"Well she has always loved our birthday boy here and its viceversal with him. She is praying that it is him she will be put in there with for seven minutes. So what about you? Anyone special that you pray to be put in there with Riiku."

"Well there is one."

"Who is it girl you can tell me come on answer my question"

"Fine well its Reno"

"What the hell did you just say?"

"What is he already tooken?"

"No he ant but you mean you actually like or love or whatever Reno damn girl thats a shock hes never been asked out or anything by a girl for as long as I've know him. Holy shit thats just awsome tell him i dare you to."

"Fine I will do that right now"

"Yes thank you lady luck!"Yelled Tifa all of a sudden

"Well here I go."Said Cloud

"Nows your chance Riiku take it already." Said Yuffie

"Here I go." You replyed

You walked slowly over to where Reno was and sit down at random. You was breathing hard enouph that him and everone else noticed it.

"Hey come on calm down you can't wuss out now damn it your so close so just ask the damn question already."You heard Yuffie yell at you

"Um Reno can I um talk to you?" You asked

"Well shore little lady. whats up?" Asked Reno

"Um I can't tell you in front of all these people."

"Oh I understand. I will be back you can go on without me I don't care. Lets go little lady."

"Ok!"

"I know this place where no matter how loud you say whatever it is and no one can hear it."

"Sweet that sounds like a good place."

"Ok where here so whats on your mind?"

"Well I was wanting to tell you."

"Hold on can I guess it and if I get it right do I win something."

"Shore Reno that works"

"Ok does it have to do with me?"

"Yes!"

"Is it that you like me well kind of love me and that you were afraid that I wouldn't fill the same way. Also is the reason you couldn't say it in front of everyone is cause you didn't want to make a scean with a captive audiance."

"You hit the nail on the head. So whats your answer?"

"My answer is that I fill the same way about you so want to be my girl."

"I will give you a big hell yes on that occashion."

"Ok if we hurry we can watch the conclushion of Tifa and Clouds turn. I will talk to you in more well detail later tonight ok."

"Sounds go to me Reno."

With that said you both walked back into the room as their turn was coming to a conclushion. You at this point was sitting next to Reno and not giving a damn what anyone thought. Soon Yuffie went and opened the door. Still prepared to see some more making out even though this time that didn't happed.

"Thank God not this time." You heard Yuffie say as you and a few that knew what she ment chuckled.

And so ended round three but this time you were in a good mood. So the hellish game of 7 minutes in heaven continues. Even though you were making a joke by calling it seven minutes of hell.


	5. Chapter 5

7 minutes of HELL part one Chapter Four

When hyperactive and technology genues colide

"Well me next me next!!" Said Yuffie in her hyper mood jumping up and down

"Ok! So you shore you want to be next Yuffie?" Asked Tifa

"Yes! Now lets see who luck has for me?"

With that said Yuffie spined the bottle but as soon as she did it came to a halt. But on the tecknical genues Cid.

"Have fun Yuffie"Said Tifa with sarcasum

"Damn you luck!!!!!!"

But of corse you were too caught up in your moment still. Only praying that luck would have you go in with Reno not Zack Fair or Rufus Shinra. But you were siting there next to Reno and overherd a combisation that you did not even want to tune to.

"Hey Reno man bout time you get a girl. Hey if you play that right card you may get laid." Said Rudde in a wisper

"No partner that is when we are both ready no time before."

"Oh come on Reno you can't say you wouldn't" Said Rufus

"No I can't but I don't want to hurt her."

"But it's natural to do that"

"I know sir but still"

Hearing him find for you did make you fill good but during this hole time you missed the whole round completely. You were still admireing Reno. And so went down another round though what happened hell you don't know.


	6. Chapter 6

7 minutes of HELL part one Chapter five

My Turn Finaly

"Well I just want to get this over with I am next" You said

"Ok may luck have your side Riiku."

"Thanks! Well here goes something come on luck."

You whatched the bottle spin in a completely good mood. And as luck would have it landed right on Reno. At this site you done you joyful happy squill along with a small jump for joy.

"Come on little lady lets get in there."

"You got it!"

"Hey I can tell you some of it in there but just hang around after the party ok."

"Ok!"

You both walked in the closet and closed the door. He knew that the door opened to the inside of the closet. So what happened with the other wouldn't happen to them he baracated the door.

"There now we wont be bothered so quick."

"Smart."

"Thanks I do have my moments. So about what I was gonna tell ya. I honistly do love you and want to be with you but I can't say too much now babe cause..."

"I know the walls have eyes and paper doors have ears. Well you probly know it some other way though."

"Does it honistly matter."

"No!"

With that said Reno leaned into a sweet kiss. But with a twist. His hand gradualy went up your shirt. But hell you didn't mind. You tries bo hard to take off his shirt as he gentaly started to suck on your tender breasts.

"Thats a girl no fear huh"

"Thats right why must I fear the roads of destony"

Soon as that was said it was like a key to the door that awoken the wicked beast of his manhood. The beast was begging to be released from its prison 'his pants'. Before the door to the beast was opened you slowly kiss it within its cage.

"Damn girl don't tease me just get on with it"

"Impatont huh?"

"Um Um Well"

"Not another word."


End file.
